Confidences sur l'oreiller
by Geek-naval
Summary: Les retours de missions sont durs. Très durs pour certains même, n'est-ce pas Mukuro ? Mais est-ce une raison pour squatter le lit de son supérieur hiérarchique ? D'après Tsuna, c'est non. Est-ce que c'est bien clair ?


**Disclamer**_: Akira Amano, comme toujours._

**Rating**:_ ... K+ ? Sans doute..._

**Paring**:_ Comme il vous plaira d'en imaginer, je ne bride pas les lecteurs._

**Genre**_: Humour _

**Note de l'auteur: **_Juste ma petite contribution à l'humeur générale de mes cadets qui doivent passer leurs examens. J'ai déjà fait ça l'année dernière et je voulais juste marquer le coup encore une fois._

_Un court one-shot sans prétention qui me sert à aussi (m')alléger le morale après le troisième chapitre de mon autre fiction en court. Bref passons et ceci dit, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et que celle-ci vous remette d'attaque pour la semaine prochaine !_

* * *

**Confidences sur l'oreiller**

Dans une nuit éclairée par la seule lumière du croissant de lune et ses étoiles, une porte, dans un certain manoir, s'ouvrit lentement. Elle dévoila une mince mais grande silhouette courbée en avant par la fatigue des derniers jours, marchant d'un pas las et mal assuré jusqu'à un immense lit. Sitôt arrivé, le jeune homme s'écroula comme une masse sur celui-ci, délaissant la grâce et l'élégance dont il faisait pourtant toujours preuve. Le silence s'abattit soudain dans la pièce, rompue par le fin ronflement que l'on pouvait déjà percevoir chez l'arrivant.

« Ça va là j'te gène pas trop ? Fit une voix.

- Non non ça va… » Prononça à même la couette le jeune homme à la coupe étrange.

Le deuxième acteur de cette pièce qui pouvait paraître surréaliste pour les habitants du manoir même et ses invités, était trop souvent ennuyé par l'arrivée de son invité pour s'en soucier.

« Dit Mukuro… Commença-t-il, je sais que mon lit peut paraître très attrayant, mais je peux savoir pourquoi il faut que tu t'y invites _toujours_ ?

- Rapport… Marmonna l'illusionniste de génie.

- A très bien… Et tu peux faire ça avant de t'écrouler comme un cachalot sur mon pieu ?

- Grblblbl…

- Ah oui c'est certain, comme ça c'est plus clair. »

Ayant pitié de son vis-à-vis, le propriétaire des lieux sortit de ses draps pour attraper son Gardien au col et l'emmener de force jusqu'à l'oreiller à ses côtés pour que ce dernier y enfouisse son visage, toujours habillé, pas déchaussé, la totale. Son supérieur soupira face à cette loque humaine qu'était la Brume à cet instant précis et s'accouda au matelas pour observer le bleuté qui retombait dans les limbes du sommeil.

« Et ce rapport ? Brisa-t-il.

- … Dit Vongola… Tu veux pas me foutre la paix là ? Fit une voix d'outre tombe.

- Je t'ai envoyé en mission c'est pas pour rien donc : rapport. C'est un ordre.

- … Grblblb…

- Mais encore ? »

Par la force de sa volonté, et de l'adrénaline qui avait fusé dans ses veines lorsque le Decimo avait utilisé sa voix de Boss pour le pousser à parler, l'homme à la coupe si particulière parvint à tourner sa tête pour mirer d'en bas le visage de son parrain.

« … Une attaque, finit-il par dire.

- Quoi ?

- Elle prépare une attaque. Un raid pour ébranler ton pouvoir.

- Où ça ?

- Ici… Au manoir…

- Quand ?

- Trois jours.

- Juste au moment où je ne suis pas là… Comment ont-ils su ?

- Je sais pas, j'ai seulement compris qu'ils profitaient que tu ailles chez le Canasson pour s'en prendre à ces lieux.

- Ces lâches…

- Je te le fais pas dire…

- Comment sont leurs forces ?

- Même le gosse pourrait les détruire à lui seul.

- Tu en es certain ?

- Au vu des forces qu'ils avaient décidé de déployer au jour d'aujourd'hui oui. Mais après si elle change d'avis… Je suis pas responsable.

- Je vais rester ici au cas où.

- Et pour le cheval ?

- J'enverrai Kyoya déguisé par les bons soins de Chrome je présume… C'est toujours mieux que de vous y envoyer _tout les deux_.

- Oh tu es dur Tsunayoshi… »

Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux deux, silence que le plus jeune vit dérangeant. Ses doigts en pince vinrent attaquer la taille de son aîné qui sursauta et rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé sous la fatigue.

« Mais quoi ?! S'insurgea-t-il.

- C'est tout ?

- Mais oui ! Fous-moi la paix maintenant ! »

L'ancien criminel referma derechef les yeux pour retomber dans les bras de Morphée mais une nouvelle attaque de son si cher Tsunayoshi le rappela à l'ordre douloureusement.

« Mais quoi ?! Répéta-t-il.

- Si c'est tout je suppose que tu peux regagner ta _propre_ chambre, fit le châtain avec un sourire angélique que l'illusionniste jugea parfaitement malhonnête.

- Non, grogna le bleuté en tournant la tête de l'autre côté.

- Et pourquoi… ? Continua sur le même ton son cadet.

- … Parce que Kyoya a surement mit quelque chose de pas net dans mes draps, comme sur ma tapisserie… Ma table de chevet… Ma-

- C'est bon j'ai compris l'idée. Et en quoi ça te dérange maintenant ?

- Bah là je suis trop fatigué pour pouvoir nettoyer avant d'aller dormir. Donc… ici… dodo.

- Mais t'as fait quoi pour qu'il en arrive à de telles extrémités ?

- … Mmf…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- J'aurais… accidentellement… bénis ses vêtements à l'eau de javel ?

- … C'est une blague ?

- … Non ?

- … Va vraiment falloir que vous fassiez quelque chose pour cette relation…

- Moi elle me satisfait pleinement.

- Et bien pas moi étant donné que c'est dans mon lit que tu squattes après chaque retour de mission ! Je suis ton Boss merde !

- Oui et t'es mon Boss adoré que j'aime et que j'adore alors soit un bon Ciel et vient prêter ton si douillet cocon à ton tout aussi adorable Gardien de la Brume… »

Ceci dit, le Gardien intérimaire passa ses bras autour de la taille de son supérieur qui ne pipa mot de toute la tirade avant d'observer durant de longues secondes la Bruma mâle, le visage enfoui sur son ventre, qui apparemment n'avait pas peur pour sa descendance.

D'un coup de genoux, Tsuna se délivra ses tentacules trop collantes de son subordonné qui alla s'exiler en grimaçant à l'autre bout du lit, enfouissant cette fois, non pas ses ronflements, mais bien ses cris de douleur pour une partie spécifique de son anatomie. Le plus jeune remonta les couvertures et fit dos rond à son compagnon qui ne daigna même pas remarquer, déjà presque rendormis.

Un vibreur fit soupirer le plus gradé.

« Mon portable est de _ton_ côté, fit-il dans un ordre sous-entendu.

- J'irai pas le chercher.

- Il faut que je regarde si c'est important !

- J'irai pas le chercher j'te dis…

- Bon ben tu l'auras cherché. »

Retirant un peu les couvertures de leurs deux corps, Tsuna se releva pour s'affaler telle la grosse larve sur le corps trop vêtu de son Gardien qui manqua de s'étrangler tandis que nonchalamment, le plus petit prenait son portable sur la table de chevet et regarda ses messages.

« Tsunayoshi t'es lourd !

- C'est ça c'est ça…

- J'étouffe !

- En silence s'il te plaît il faut que je réponde à Enma.

- Si je le trouve celui-là !

- Il est Boss je te signal, tu feras quoi ?

- N'importe quoi pour ne pas mourir de la mort la plus idiote qui soit !

- Voilà voilà c'est fini… »

Si tôt qu'il eut fini sa phrase, Mukuro se jeta sur lui pour le punir à sa façon, ses mains courant d'une manière totalement aléatoire sur ses côtes alors que Tsuna hurla de rire. Pour sa peine, le parrain attaqua de la même manière ce qui résultat à une magnifique bataille de chatouilles sur le lit du plus jeune malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit.

Soudain, la porte de rouvrit brusquement et une tête brune ébouriffée en sortie, les yeux reflétant toute la souffrance que leur possesseur aimerait faire subir aux deux abrutis qui l'avaient réveillés.

« C'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel ?! hurla-t-il, y'en a qui aimerait dormir ! »

Comme des gamins pris en faute, les deux hommes se regardèrent mutuellement pour ensuite regarder leur aîné, se retenant de rire.

« Toi l'ananas, commença Hibari en pointant de pouce le couloir, je veux te voir dans ton lit dans moins de dix secondes !

- Mais t'as pourri ma chambre !

- Alors trouve un canapé ! Et toi Tsunayoshi, au lit !

- Oui Maman !

- Mais c'est fini ce ramdam ! Y'en a qui ont cours demain je vous signale !

- Retourne te coucher Stupide Bovin !

- Ma ma calme toi Hayato !

- Qui t'as autorisé à utiliser mon prénom crétin ?!

- A l'extrême y'en a qui ont compèt' demain !

- Mais alors va te coucher tête de gazon !

- T'as quelque chose à redire tête de poulpe ?!

- Non sérieux, les jeunes ont besoin de beaucoup d'heures de sommeil…

- Et ceux qui reviennent d'une semaine de mission aussi…

- Vos gueules !

- Hayato calme-toi…

- Je veux juste savoir pourquoi Mukuro était dans la chambre du Juudaime à cette heure de la nuit !

- C'est vrai ?!

- A l'extrême limite de ce que Lambo peut entendre!

- Ça va je suis plus si jeune…

- Mukuro ?!

- Ôte ce regard incrédule de son visage Takeshi, il s'est rien passé, on se chatouillait.

- Vous vous quoi ?!

- Baisse le volume je t'ai dit Hayato…

- Mais ce batard a dit qu- !

- Maintenant le prochain qui l'ouvre je le mords à mort est-ce que c'est bien compris ? »

La réplique eut le mérite de souffler l'assistance et le silence se fit d'or dans le manoir sous le sourire de Tsuna qui se délectait de la séance, les bras derrière la tête.

« Tout le monde au lit ! Maintenant ! »

Des petits pas. Même Gokudera semblait avoir lâché l'affaire sous le regard plus qu'effrayant d'un Hibari sans sommeil et bifteck.

Une petite tête passa néanmoins l'embrasure de la porte pour mirer son Boss d'un œil mauvais.

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute…

- ANANAS !

- Oui oui c'est bon ! »

Un brun colérique ferma brutalement la porte sous le petit rire du Juudaime qui s'étira sur son immense lit enfin vide.

Les litres de caféine ingurgités pour finir la paperasse qui s'accumulait tel de la gangrène sur son bureau avaient au moins le mérite de le tenir éveillé pour les retours en catastrophe des ses Gardiens en pleine nuit qui venaient obligatoirement dans son lit.

C'était toujours un grand moment.

Bon… Au lit maintenant !

* * *

_Dans l'espoir que vous n'ayez pas abandonner au début et que vos neurones soient toujours en place, je vous souhaite une très bonne continuation:_

_Geek-naval_


End file.
